


Let's Just Not Come In Tomorrow; Let's Just Take a Day

by hellogaywatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Dr. Pepperony - Freeform, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pepperony - Freeform, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellogaywatson/pseuds/hellogaywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just dudes being bros.  Just bros being pals.  Just Avengers being domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel compelled to make short, dumb, domestic fluff. This is where I put it.

“Y’know, SHIELD is gone now. That means new rules,” Tony pointed out, clapping him on the back. “You could _be_ an Avenger if you want. I’d vote for you.”

“Tony,” Rhodey said. “I don’t actually _want_ to be an Avenger. You realize that, right?”

“I’ll take his spot!” chirped Sam.

“Aw, Sam, no!” Rhodey despaired. “I was going to start a club with you for Avenger –“

“ – boyfriends,” Sam finished, at the same time Rhodey said, “Sidekicks.”

“…wait, what?”

“Oh, sorry, uh, I just kind of assumed – “

“Shut the fuck up, Stark,” Rhodey growled as Tony dissolved into laughter.

“I’ll join your club, Sam,” Bruce volunteered, joining the circle.

“…but you are an Avenger.”

“Also a boyfriend, though. Twice. Which trumps.”

“Ok, that’s fair. You can be our vice.” Sam grinned at him. “May I give you a friendly welcoming pat on the ass?”

“Mm. You may. Thanks for asking.”

“Ok, seriously,” Rhodey sighed, “Is anybody here _not_ screwing anymore?”

“Who’s screwing?” Steve called from the couch. “I’m only sleeping with _one_ of you, thank you very much.”

“He’s old fashioned like that,” Sam explained, crossing the room to plant a smooch on Steve’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my headcanon is the exact opposite of AOU, where Rhodey is the reluctant Avenger and Sam was onboard, like, *yesterday*.


	2. Elements

Bruce sucked his finger until it was wet, traced lines against the skin on Tony’s back.

Slash-slash-slash, then a swish.

Tony chuckled. “Iron? Very cute.”

“Geez that was fast. You’re too good at this.”

“C’mon, roll over.”

Tony wet his own finger, and Bruce shivered a little as it danced over his skin.

“Uh…wait. Palladium, right?”

“Well done.”

“You’re making them too easy.”

“Oh? I’ll do a compound next then, see if you complain about _that_ being too easy.”

“Oh my God,” Pepper said from behind her book, “Could you two be any nerdier?”

“Aw, Pep.”

“You love it.”

“I love it,” she admitted, turning a page. “Because you’re _my_ nerds.”


	3. Rain

Pepper narrowly avoided colliding head-on with Tony as he dragged Bruce down the hall. “Whoa, everything ok? Where’re you going?”

“It’s raining,” Tony stated, as if that were all the explanation needed.

“So it is. And?”

Tony blinked. “We’re going to go make out in it.”

“Apparently it’s very important,” Bruce explained, looking more than a little entertained.

“It _is_ important, Banner. This is the first time it’s rained since you’ve been here and it could pass over at any second so come _on._ ” Tony shoved gently past Pepper and then thought better of it, turned back around. “Wanna join us?”

She gave them a benevolent smile. “Next time. Give you another famous first to look forward to.”

“God, I am surrounded by geniuses.” Tony hit the call button and pulled Bruce behind him into the elevator. “BRB.”

They were not RB. It was a good twenty minutes before they both emerged from the elevator again soaked to the skin.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow at Bruce. “So?”

“He was right,” Bruce reported. “It _was_ important.”

“You know,” she recollected, “I think he did the same thing to me after we started dating. I guess that’s what we get for hooking up with an actual manic pixie dream girl.”

Tony retaliated by rubbing his soaking wet hair all over her blouse.


	4. Peaches

It was an obvious ploy for attention, heaving such a dramatic sigh as she came into the living room, but she felt no guilt. Especially not once Tony’s fingers were digging into the sore muscles of her neck and Bruce was giving her a look of almost puppylike sympathy from the couch.

“Rough day?” Tony asked, zoning in on a knot with singular precision.

“The roughest. Getting out of bed was my first mistake.” Pepper flung the box in her hands unceremoniously down onto the bar countertop. “But I got a peace offering out of it anyway.”

Bruce glanced at the box and his nose gave a twitch, which meant he had probably scented out the contents like a wolfhound. “This customer is based in Georgia, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Then those are…?”

“Yup.”

Bruce was off the couch like a shot, pouncing on the box, pulling up the cardboard lid. He lifted a fuzzy orange-yellow-red sphere to his face and breathed in deep. “…god. It’s been a long time.”

Tony traded in the rubbing for gentle scratches. “If you want some privacy, we can leave the room.”

“What, you think I’m overreacting?”

She felt his fingers slide up a little as he shrugged. “Wouldn’t know.”

Bruce stared as if Tony had just declared that he had no concept of happiness. “You’ve never-”

“Nope.”

“It’s not made of meat or alcohol,” Pepper pointed out. “So his interest level is low.”

Bruce continued to stare straight ahead at Tony, shaking his head slowly, for a few more seconds before grasping another piece of fruit and darting over to the sink behind the bar. “C’mere,” he ordered, running the orbs under the water and shaking off the excess. Tony removed his hands in spite of Pepper’s disappointed grumble and strolled over to the sink. She followed close behind.

Bruce extended his hand, bearing a particularly succulent specimen, to Tony. “Put it in your mouth. You’ll like it.”

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that_.” Tony accepted the offering with a smirk.

“You’re rich enough already.”  As Tony eyed his own piece of fruit with suspicion, Bruce lifted his to his face and took another long inhale before sinking his teeth in for a deep, juicy bite.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a beautiful little sound of pure bliss, and Pepper suddenly found herself unable to look anywhere else.

"Seriously," he addressed Tony with his mouth full.  "You won't know what you're missing until you at least _try_ it."

A quick flick of her eyes showed her that Tony was just as mesmerized as she was.  Rather than taste his own share, he set it down on the bar and moved to Bruce, gripping his wrist firmly and running his tongue up the line of juice trailing down Bruce's arm before taking off a small nip of fruit right over the bite Bruce had taken.

"That's not bad," he said just before Bruce kissed him.

When Pepper dragged them both to bed, she had to give Bruce a few seconds to run back to the bar so he could bring the box along with them.


End file.
